


Hearts Without Mercy

by theLilyBird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: She stands by the window. She managed to convince the woman at the front desk she’s here to surprise her boyfriend on his business trip. She doesn't feel bad about lying. She contemplates the actions that have led her to this place; the drastic measures she took and the people she turned her back on. She's supposed to be Overwatch’s Angel. What is she now?





	1. Here We Start Our Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately there's no smut in this fic, just ANGST! I hope you guys enjoy anyway. <3 As always your kudos and comments mean the world to me. <3

She stands by the window. She managed to convince the woman at the front desk she’s here to surprise her boyfriend on his business trip. She doesn't feel bad about lying. She contemplates the actions that have led her to this place; the drastic measures she took and the people she turned her back on. She's supposed to be Overwatch’s Angel. What is she now?

Her train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and the heavy boot falls as he enters the room. When he sees her she knows he’ll be tempted to bolt.

***

“Don't leave,” Angela Ziegler says quickly, gentle blue eyes watching him. Even in the dark he can see her pleading expression.

Reaper reaches out to flick on the light and she shies away from the sudden brightness.

“You should leave, Angela,” he says, shrugging his duster and draping it over the chair. He removes his mask a places it on the desk before he stretches in that way that has her eyes widening and breath hitching. It gives him great pleasure to know he still has this effect on her. “I'm serious, doc.”

She shakes her head as if to free thoughts from her mind.

“It's my fault,” she says.

He grins, “I know.”

Her eyes are wide again. He notices the exact moment she realizes he can see right through her.

“You should leave, Angela,” he repeats in pure monotone.

“I'm not leaving you again,” she says sternly and with renewed purpose.

He scoffs and looks away as he speaks, “Look, doc, I get what you're tryna do. You're tryna ease that guilt that's built up inside you. You're tryna get me to tell you it's all okay so you can go home to Overwatch and go back to your work without repercussions for your actions. But I'm not going to tell you it's okay. I'm not going to forgive you. So you can just scurry on back to Morrison.”

“That's not what I'm here for,” she says. Then more gently, “ _Gabriel._ ”

His attention lazily shifts back to her, “What are you here for then?”

She smiles softly, “I'm here because I'm in love with you.”

“You're what?” he questions, trying to blink away the confusion ever present on his face.

Her approach is slow and measured as if she's afraid of him, but he knows she's not. He knows she's testing him and damn him to hell if he's going to fail.

In one fluid motion he closes the distance between them and pulls her into him before pressing the gentlest kiss of his life to her lips.

“Is that what you came here for?” he asks.

She nods shyly, “Yes. _And more._ ”

It's quiet between them for a moment before they start tearing at each other's clothes; trying to divest the other of theirs as fast as possible. He drives her nude backward to the bed then picks her up and tosses her into the sheets.

Angela lets out quiet giggles that only stop when she notices his predatory gaze locked onto her. She cants her head, “Gabriel?”

There's a kind of animalistic craving for her body that's made a home in his mind. It's sudden and overwhelming. He wants her. Oh heaven have mercy on him he _wants_ her.

He climbs onto the bed after her. He boxes her in and dips his head to her exposed throat. He rakes his teeth down her neck before he speaks in a harsh tone. “What do you want, Angela? Who do you want?”

“You,” she blurts. Then with more composure, “I want you.” _._


	2. And Here We Learn Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like suffering because it only gets worse from here! <3

It’s two weeks after Angela’s arrival that things start to go downhill for them. Reaper should’ve expected it; the honeymoon phase only lasts so long. Yet somehow he’d allowed himself to get swept up in Angela and all the wonderful things about her.

She’s not the greatest cook, but he’d taken her under his wing and tried to teach her. It was a mostly disastrous endeavor that had them in bed for hours.

  
That seemed to be what they did most. Not that he’s complaining. The sex is great. But that's the problem. They built their relationship on sex and now that they're trying to move into other things it's driving them apart.

They lay in the hotel bed with Reaper's hand in her hair and Angela's head on his chest.

“Angela,” he begins and the exasperated sigh that comes from the form against him tells him she knows what comes next. “I have to go back to Talon and you should go back to Overwatch. It's what's best, Ange. I don't think we were ever supposed to make it this far.”

She sighs sadly, “This kind of feels like the end, doesn't it?”

“I’m sorry. People like me, we aren't supposed to get happy endings, ya know?” he explains and hopes she understands.

She doesn't.

“People like you? Gabriel, you weren't always an assassin. You weren't always a Talon agent. You were once Overwatch’s commander. You did so much good, Gabriel,” she says, tilting her head up toward him.

He strokes her hair to clear his mind of the images she's putting there. Gabriel Reyes died in the rubble of the Swiss Headquarters. The good man Angela fell in love with is long dead. Reaper is the man wearing his face; the man drowning in Gabriel’s memories.

When the silence drags on for too long Angela speaks again, “Alright, Gabriel. I’ll go back to Overwatch. But I’m not leaving you. We’re going to make it work. Understand?”

He grins down at her.

_Angela. Happy, hopeful Angela._

“Okay,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Okay, Angela.”

***

It’s a month of secret rendezvous that slowly start to weigh on Angela. He can see it in her soft blue eyes. The secrets and the lies make her heart heavy and he can’t stand it.

“I want to see the rest of the team,” he says as they sit quietly in her apartment. It’s a small place, but it’s cozy and smells strongly of her. He dare say it’s his favorite place on earth.

Her eyes light up and she’s two steps too far ahead of him. “Really?”

“I’m not coming back to Overwatch, Ange. I just don’t want you to have to lie to them anymore. It’s a weight I don’t want you to carry,” he says and loathes himself when her smile falters.

She nods like she understands, setting her tea cup onto the table. She looks out the nearby window at the city sprawled out before them. Without a word she stands and moves toward the window before gesturing him to turn his chair and look.

“See that big dome? It’s a garden. I drive by it every day on the way to work. You can smell all the flowers for several blocks. It’s heavenly. I’ve never stopped long enough to go inside, but I’ve always wanted to and someday I’ll go,” she says. To the questioning look in his eyes she continues, “You might not come back to Overwatch now, Gabriel, but I know some part of you wants to. So someday--when you’re ready--you’ll come back home and everyone will be so happy to have you.”

It’s quiet between them for a moment before Reaper reaches up to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She’s so incredibly wrong, but he wants her to be right.

***

“I give up,” Reaper says with an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms down to his sides.

Angela laughs softly and moves toward him with her hands out. She makes quick work of the bowtie he's been fighting with for the past ten minutes. With a gentle smile she smoothes his vest before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

When she pulls away he wants to chase her, but she turns away and the sight of her ass in that tight blue dress makes him pause.

“C'mon, Gabriel. We’ll be late,” she says. He follows her eagerly like a dog to its master.

He clings to her most of the night as a child does its mother. She floats among the vast crowd of people with smiles and laughs of courtesy. Normally he'd be miserable at these types of events. These formal galas for charity that Overwatch hosts every so often. Tonight is the exception.

She turns to check on him as she does periodically and she happens to catch the loving smile on his face.

“What?” she questions, a slight flush spreading across her cheeks.

His smile widens, “You look stunning, Angela.”

The flush brightens and he lets out a soft chuckle only for her. He encroaches on her space, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I can't wait to get you home and rip that dress off you,” he says boldly.

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak.

Then he wakes up alone in his bunk at Talon. He buries his face in his pillow with a defeated groan.

He needs to see her now. The need burns hot in his blood and he rushes to dress himself.


	3. Here We Free Our Souls

They’re fighting again. Reaper isn’t even sure what started it. Was it something simple? Had he left the toilet seat up again? Maybe it was something serious. Did he forget her birthday? He honestly can’t remember what it was, but all he knows is now she’s questioning him and his commitment to her.

“I’d kill for you, Angela! Isn’t that enough?” he blurts, loud and sudden. He’s raised his voice higher than he intended, but he can’t have her thinking he doesn’t love her.

She deflates for a moment as if that statement is enough to sate the storm raging in her mind. Then she fires up again with more fervour than before.

“I don’t want you to kill for me! I want you to...to,” she deflates again, crumbling backward onto the sofa. She rests her face in her hands and sighs in exasperation. “I want you to be there when I need you, Gabriel.”

He falls to his knees before her, taking her face into his hands and making her look him in the eyes. “I’m always here, Angela. I will be here until you have me go. Angela, I love you.”

Her eyes are wide and he’s sure he’s crossed a line he’s never coming back from.

“What? Angela?” he questions, panic leaking into his tone.

She kisses him and when she pulls back she’s grinning. “You’ve never said that before.”

“Oh,” he says. “Well I mean it.”

“I know, Gabriel. I know.”

***

“I think I knew you were lying,” she says, staring blankly at him.

Reaper sighs, “Angela, I wasn’t lying. I love you.”

She waves him off, crossing her arms and turning away to hide the tears welling in her eyes. “Amelie--”

“She goes by Widowmaker now,” he interrupts.

“ _ Amelie _ ,” she repeats. “And you...I can’t believe it.”

“It’s over, Angela. It’s been over. Since before you came back into my life. It was only sex to relieve tension and kill time. I’m in love with you,” he says, tone pleading.

Angela turns back to him, “Swear it to me.”

“I swear, Angela.”

***

He’s sprawled out on her sofa, blood pouring from various wounds. Angela is scrambling to stop the bleeding. He wants to tell her he’ll be fine, but the blood loss is making him woozy. It’s becoming hard to keep his eyes open. Is he really going to die? For good this time?

Angela is quiet as she works aside from the occasional curse in german. Eventually he dozes off.

When he wakes she’s curled up in his arms as they cram together on the now blood soaked sofa.

“You’re going to need to replace this,” he says, pulling her tighter against him. Her hair is in his face and smells strongly of her imported shampoo.

She hums contentedly, “I’ve been meaning to redecorate.” 

Then as if she’s just remembered to be mad at him she shifts in his arms to glare at him. “You could’ve died.”

“Can’t kill what’s already dead,” he reminds her.

“Don’t give me that!” she chides. “These missions Talon sends you on are too dangerous. You need to leave them.”

“I can’t do that, Ange. Talon is my home now,” he says, stroking her hair slowly.

“I thought  _ I  _ was your home.”

He can sense the ultimatum that’s about to leave her lips. “Angela, don’t.”

“Gabriel,” she begins with a strong exhale. “It’s either me or Talon.”

It’s quiet between them for awhile until he finally concedes.

“Okay. If that’s what you want, Ange.”


	4. And Here We Meet Our End

They’re wandering the gardens down the street from Angela’s place. She’s admiring the flowers as he’s admiring her. They walk hand in hand without speaking and it’s the most peaceful and content he’s felt in a long time. It stands to reason it’s time for his world to come crashing down.

He’s not wrong.

It happens so fast he has no time to react before Angela is crumbling in his arms, bleeding from the abdomen and eyes wide in fear. She’s reaching for him, clinging to his hoodie. 

He doesn’t bother looking for Widowmaker. She’ll get what’s coming to her.  _ After _ he takes care of Angela. He scoops her up into his arms as she clings to him.

“Listen,” she begins. “We both know I’m not making it through this.”

“No,” he says firmly.

She coughs and blood spews onto her blouse. 

“Angela, you’re going to be okay,” he says and tries to make himself believe it. “Please. Just hang on for me.”

  
  


***

When he arrives at Overwatch Headquarters he fears for a moment that they won’t let him in, but the sight of their Angel bleeding profusely and unconscious in his arms has them ushering him inside.

Fareeha takes her from him and carries her to the infirmary where he’s left in the hallway.

His mistakes are weighing on him and he crumbles to the polished floor. He’s startled by the door opening and Fareeha stepping out into the hallway.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” he says quickly.

“I know,” she says, not looking at him.

He looks up at her, fully grown and so much more than he could’ve imagined for her. “No one was supposed to get hurt.”

“I know,” she repeats.

He sighs and curls in on himself, forehead resting on his knees.

“Do you ever wonder--what’s the point?” he mumbles to himself. “What’s the point of having something good it it’s just going to be ripped away from you as payment for your sins?”

“She’s alright, Gabriel. Or do you prefer Reaper these days?” she questions idly. Her stance is formal as is her tone and he wonders how she can maintain such calm in a time like this. Then again professionalism was never his strong suit. “You’re not a bad person, Reaper. You were always kind as you are now. You’ve just lost your way. The others don’t see it, but I do.”

He sighs again, “I hate myself. That’s not going to change.”

“Would you like to see her?” she asks.

Reaper perks up, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. She smiles gently and opens the door.

He steps inside and the door closes behind him.

“Angela,” he says softly, approaching the bed. It doesn’t look comfortable, but he doubts she’s lucid enough to complain.

Her eyes open and she blinks slowly at him before softly saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he echoes back. “You were right, but I guess it’s a little late for that.”

She grins, “I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so.”

“You don’t hate to say that. You’re reveling in the opportunity to be right,” he says, smoothing her hair and smiling softly.

“We chose each other, but it was the wrong choice wasn’t it?” she says, turning her attention away from him and focusing it on the ceiling.

Part of him is ready to surrender; ready to give up the dream he’s trying to build with Angela. The other part of him is stronger, however, and is unwilling to relinquish what he has worked so hard for.

  
“No,” he says firmly. “No, it wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr!](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
